Yuma's fanfiction
by Ray Shadows
Summary: In which Yuma writes a fanfiction and wishes to share it with Astral much to his dismay, Astral reluctantly accepts to help give advise and learn more of human writing but he slowly regrets reading what Yuma wrote about his friend Shark. Sharkbaitshipping and Keyshipping if you squint.


**AN: In which Yuma asks Astral to read a fanfiction he has written much to the other's dismay and lack of knowledge.**

**Sharkbaitshipping! Keyshipping if you squint. Line breaking used for skipping scenes as well as breaking off Yuma's story from Yuma's reality**

* * *

"Astral, Astral! You have to tell me what you think of my creative writing! " Yuma shouted handing, the astral being a piece of paper as he began to read it over and simply nodded his head at the title. "Well, ok.. Yuma.. what is this Yaoi? You talk about in the beginning..? " he questioned, he was completely foreign to this word.

Yuma just shook his head and flushed not wishing to explain, "J-just read it okay and tell me what you think! "

Astral paused and sighed, "But Yuma," he was about to protest another question when Yuma groaned as he was not really wishing to explain, so Astral choked back the need to ask and began to read the piece of paper he was given by Yuma. The paper was titled Yuma's fanfiction - The dreamy haired shark boy, just why would Yuma write something like this about his friend Shark and him? Astral ignored it because he wanted to make Yuma happy with giving his opinion of his work so he began to read over the story.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. An unnatural haze lingered over House. In his bed, Yuma shivered. For a summer night, the air was cold and the sky was black. It was almost as if something evil lurked out there in the shadows.

Yuma rolled over, clutching his pillow, and tried to fall back asleep. But a worry nagged in the back of his mind. Something was not right. No matter how he tried, some ghostly force prevented him from sleeping. It made him uneasy. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, pulled on his pants, and poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on his nightstand. Quietly, he left his room.

The halls were silent as he walked in the dark. He did not know where he was going, or why, but his body seemed to move on its own accord. He was being drawn by an unseen power. Past his father's bedroom, past the dining hall, past the kitchen, and out onto the terrace. With the moon hidden behind thick clouds, it was nearly impossible to see in the inky black night. But something lying on the path to Yuma's right made him gasp in shock. A body!

'Kattobingo!' Yuma shouted. He leapt over the terrace railing and onto the ground below, running toward the fallen form as fast as he could. Tree branches scratched at his skin and pulled at his clothes, but he paid them no mind. Heart pounding, he fell to his knees on the pathway and placed a gentle hand on the figure's cheek.

Now that he was closer, he could see that this was one of his classmates, Shark by the looks of him, who appeared to be no more than 14 years old. But he was in dire need of help. His clothes were torn and bloody, and his hair was matted with cum. He needed the attention of a healer, immediately. Without a second thought, Yuma picked up the wounded young teen and, cradled him in his arms, carried him inside to seek the help that was so desperately needed.

'His situation is severe,' Kazuma said in a worried voice. 'Whether or not he will live until morning is beyond my sight. My team of healers will do the best they can, but...' his voice trailed off.

Yuma could sense his fear. There was a good chance the young boy might die. 'Is there anything I can do to help?' he asked.

Kazuma sadly shook his head. 'Nothing the healers are not already trying. But it might help if you just sat with him. He will need to see a friendly face when he wakes up from this ordeal, and you are the closest thing he has right now.'

'I understand,' said Yuma. 'And I will stay with him for as long as it takes. I will not let him die.'

With that, Yuma turned and hurried to the room where his wounded classmate was being housed. Healers, all of whom wore the same concerned expression, surrounded him. They had washed his body and dressed his wounds with healing salve, but still the boy showed no signs of improvement. His breathing was shallow, and his pulse was weak. One of the healers turned to Yuma with a defeated sigh.

'It will be an uphill battle,' she said. 'We have done all we can at this time. Now, we can only wait and see if he wakes.'

Yuma nodded resolutely. 'I will stay with him through the night and keep watch as he sleeps.'

One by one, the healers left the bedside, the last one closing the door behind her. In the flickering candlelight, Yuma dipped a square of cloth in the bowl of warm water left by the healers, and gently used it to stroke the injured boy's leg. Then, taking up Shark's limp hand, he settled into his bedside chair and prepared to wait through the remainder of the long, cold night.

* * *

'Where... where am I?'

Yuma jerked awake with a start when he heard the words being spoken. He stared down at his patient, an immense wave of relief coursing through his body. His classmate was alive! And from the looks of things, he was on his way to making a full recovery.

'You are in my house,' Yuma told him. 'I found you last night, lying unconscious and nearly dead on a path coming from the school. I carried you inside, and my father's healers tended to your wounds. Please, tell me how you it happened?'

'My name is Shark,' said the boy 'I come from I'm not sure.. But last night... All I remember is that I was walking home from school when suddenly my old gang attacked me. At least five of the guys jumped me, I tried to escape, but there were so many, and I tried to fight them off but sadly, well you know the rest.. and that is the last thing I recall. I do not know how I came to be here, or why I am not dead.'

Yuma smiled at him. 'Oh that is just awful Shark.. how could those guys just..?' Yuma wanted those guys to pay for hurting his friend but now that they two were together, it felt almost like fate had lent a hand. Shark was meant to be here, and Yuma was meant to have found him. Why, Yuma did not know. But it felt so certain.

It also did not hurt that Shark was one of the most beautiful individuals in the school.

His sleek Purple hair contrasted with large, dark pink eyes set in a lovely face. And his sculpted body, half-hidden by the bed linens, was a further attraction. Yuma could hardly suppress his desire to run his hands over that soft hair and perfect body. But he kept his feelings under control. Shark had just barely survived a nearly fatal encounter. Now was not the time for romance.

Within three days, Shark had improved enough to leave his bed. Kazuma gave him a new set of clothes, and he was able to wander the corridors and gardens by himself. But the one thing that troubled him was Yuma's absence. Since the morning when he'd first awoken in their house, he had not seen Yuma at all. It was as if his rescuer had simply disappeared. He had asked Kazuma where his son could be, but Kazuma had no answer. Yuma was gone without a trace.

Shark desired to speak with Yuma again, and properly thank him for saving his life. But he also just wanted to see the handsome man once more. He could not explain it, but he felt a deep connection to Yuma, either forged by the lifesaving bond or some other power. He knew that Yuma was someone special. Someone he had to see again.

It wasn't until the sixth day after Shark had recovered that Yuma returned to the house. He ran up the same path where Shark had been found, dragging a net filled with fish as he knew how Shark liked fish.

'I got rid of those thugs that hurt you!' he called to Shark. 'I found them hiding out in an alley not far from here.'

Shark stared in surprise, eyes going wide. 'You beat them by yourself?'

'I cannot let such thugs that hurt you run free,' Yuma replied. 'And I did it for you. They nearly killed you. I do not want anything like that to happen again.'

Shark could feel his heart pounding as Yuma spoke. Yuma killed those thugs... for him. Before he could stop himself, he leapt at Yuma and threw his arms around his neck, kissing the brave man on the lips.

Yuma laughed in surprise, but did not pull away. 'What was that for?'

'Just a thank you,' Shark said. He smiled, but when he saw the suddenly serious look in Yuma's eyes, the smile faded. 'What is wrong?' he asked, worried.

'Shark,' said Yuma, 'I have to confess something to you. That first morning you were here... I thought you were so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you then, but I did not know how you would react.

Shark gasped in shock. 'Kiss... me?'

'I told myself I must not; because of the terrible ordeal you had just suffered. It was not the right time. But these past few days while I was gone, I could think only of you the entire time. And now...'

'Yuma...' Shark sighed his name. 'I thought about you too, all the time while you were gone. I was worried I would never see you again.'

Yuma lifted his hand to gently stroke Shark on the cheek. 'I am sorry I ran off like that. I should have said something to you.'

Taking a deep breath, Shark said, 'Yuma, there is something I have considered over the past several days. I think we were meant to find each other. What happened to me... it was no accident of fate, I was meant to come here. You were meant to rescue me.'

A bright smile broke across Yuma's face as soon as Shark had spoken. 'You know,' he said, 'I had been thinking the same thing! That night when I found you I had been worried an unable to think. Some strange power led me out to the terrace, and that was when I saw you.'

Shark took Yuma's hand. 'So you think... we are meant to be together?'

'I have no doubt about it.' Slowly, Yuma leaned in and kissed Shark softly on the lips. 'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too, Yuma,' Shark whispered in return.

The two lived happily ever after.

* * *

Astral shook his head looking at the piece of paper he had just read "Yuma, " he shook his head as his friend just stammered "W-what? S-shut up you don't know human love feelings! " He said as he snatched the piece of paper from Astral. Astral just blinked "You should not write this thing you call fanfiction Yuma. I believe everything here was unrealistic, especially you and Shark. "

Yuma frowned and tossed the paper away "What do you know? It could happen. " He said slightly angry about his friend's disapproval, he would remember not to ask Astral for advise on writing ever again.

Astral slightly muttered to himself "Human's write something called fanfiction, it seems to consist of fantasies. Then there is this thing humans call Yaoi.. which appears to be a relationship of the male species with another male species; analysis never read these if written by Yuma. "


End file.
